diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Booster
The is an AI-controlled Boss that was added on the August 20th update. It has a chance to spawn 10-13 minutes after the server has started and 15-23 minutes after the previous boss has been destroyed. Design The Fallen Booster features a light gray circle as its body with five Cannons. One Cannon faces the front (which does minuscule damage) and the other four are paired up on the back (doing even less damage). Summed up, it is just a larger version of the playable Booster with a grey base and AI control. The angles between the Cannons clockwise from the front cannon are 135º, 15º, 60º, 15º, & 135º. Technical Behavior When it goes on the offensive, it attacks by ramming into its target, much like a player-controlled the Booster that is using a Body Damage focused Build. The Fallen Booster doesn't target players that are under level 15 unless provoked. If the player survives for a couple of minutes, the Fallen Booster may ignore the target and attack another tank nearby instead. When there are no valid players that can be targeted, the Fallen Booster will target the nearest Polygon. Stats It has a big health pool of 3,000, which is the same as all of the bosses. Its Health Regeneration is microscopic, much like a player who hasn’t upgraded that stat at all. It has decent Bullet Speed, high Bullet Penetration, but very low Bullet Damage. Its recoil and Movement Speed is equal to that of a Booster with max Reload but no Movement Speed. Its Field of View is large, likely comparable to the field of view of an Assassin's. Like other bosses, when it hasn’t been attacked in over 30 seconds, it will slowly regenerate all of its health. Miscellaneous Although the Base itself does not harm it, the Fallen Booster is targeted by Base Drones once it comes close to the base. Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 experience to the player who kills it. Strategy *Strong Against: Overseer branch, most other tanks, unskilled/unaware players, and tanks with slow Movement Speed *Weak Against: Tri-Angle classes, Sprayers, Destroyer branches, Trapper classes if played correctly, multiple Alpha Pentagons, Dominators, and Bullet Builds with max Movement Speed. Against the Fallen Booster * The best way to kill the Fallen Booster is using the Tank with high Movement Speed like the Booster or the Fighter, because the Booster can outrun the Fallen Booster. ** This is because the Fallen Booster has more mass, and therefore moves slower because of the decreased recoil boost. * With this advantage, the next course of action is to take it into the Pentagon Nest and try to make it ram into Alpha Pentagons, as the Fallen Booster will not try to avoid them. ** Be wary, as the Fallen Booster is known to pass right through them. * Once it has very low health, ramming into it with full health may defeat it. ** However, be very careful when ramming the Fallen Booster, as it has a very large amount of Health and Body Damage, and if one rams it while it still has too much health, it may kill the player via Body Damage. ** This may take a long time and it is generally considered best to simply run away and hope that it targets someone else. ** To ensure maximum damage, the player should avoid traveling in a straight line. Instead, it is best to zig-zag left and right by up to 45 degrees (because the Booster’s cannons are in 30-degree and 45-degree angles) to shower the Fallen Booster with a spray of projectiles. The player can also travel in a huge circle, to focus all of the bullets on the Fallen Booster. * Boosters can also use the Fallen Booster to its advantage, making it follow them wherever they go, which means the Booster has full control over the Fallen Booster. As such, the player can make the Fallen Booster ram other players the pair passes by. Just make sure that when the Fallen Booster loses interest in the player, that the player make it attack the player again to keep up the Booster and Fallen Booster teamwork combo in play. * The Sprayer class is also very adept at killing the Fallen Booster. The Sprayer has to goad the Fallen Booster into chasing after it, and then move backward while spraying Bullets at the Fallen Booster. This gradually wears down the Fallen Booster’s health and prevents the Fallen Booster or its Bullets from reaching the player, since the Sprayer with high Reload that is moving backward while firing continuously for knockback has the same speed of the Fallen Booster. * If the player is using one of the Trapper classes, preferably the Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper, or the Overtrapper, they can throw Traps to surround themselves quickly. Then, when the Fallen Booster locks on, it will have to move through a field of traps (and Drones if using the Overtrapper) to get to the player. Note however that Trappers cannot handle multiple tanks very well (with some exception to the Tri-Trapper) and a player may not survive long enough to fight the Fallen Booster. Also, a Mega Trapper can move backward while shooting Mega Traps at it, and while the Mega Trapper Launcher has extremely low recoil, the Mega Trap will the slow Fallen Booster down, and it will also do a lot of damage to the Fallen Booster. Again, Mega Trappers may not survive long enough to fight the Fallen Booster. * An alternative is to use the Hybrid or Annihilator to boost away and attack at the same time. This ensures that the player is faster than the Fallen Booster, and the Bullets - if playing as a bullet build - will deal sufficient damage to the Fallen Booster. Make sure to fully utilize recoil and to do as much damage as possible to the Fallen Booster. * In Domination, the player can also attempt to goad it into hitting an enemy Dominator. This way it will also help in taking down the enemy team. However, there is a myth that when a Dominator is killed by a Fallen Boss like the Fallen Booster or Fallen Overlord, it will capture the Dominator and the server will say “The Position Dominator has been captured by an unknown team!” It is unknown if this is true. It is suspected that a Dominator on the “Fallen Team” will turn grey, and probably act like a Neutral Dominator, and Fallen tanks cannot hurt it. * If the player is targeted while playing as another class, the chances of survival are almost zero unless the player is highly skilled and fast enough to get away. Otherwise, the best strategy is to run to the center and duke it out between an Alpha Pentagon (the Fallen Booster will likely ram into the Alpha Pentagon if it’s full health) or try to retreat to a Base if in the correct game mode. * It's highly recommended not to attempt to ram into the Fallen Booster, even when playing as a Tri-Angle, Booster, Landmine, or even a Spike with full Body Damage and Max Health, as it will kill or will severely injure the player the second they make contact with it. Even should the Fallen Booster be low on health, its body damage is never to be underestimated; only when the Fallen Booster is within an inch of death is it advised to ram it. * In 2 Teams, have a teammate be a distraction for the booster (They need good movement speed). They need to zigzag so they don't get destroyed. Approach the Fallen Booster from the side (not the back because that's where bullets are shooting from). Hit the Fallen Booster from the side so that it takes damage. '''Tip: '''It is advised that you have max Reload. You will also need MAX BULLET DAMAGE AND PENETRATION. That way you will be able to get as many hits as possible on the booster before it starts attacking you. The teammate should have Max Reload as well. They get as many hits as possible and so on. History *Before 22nd August, several Bosses could be in one arena simultaneously. *Before 22nd August, when it spawned, there would be no notification signifying it, as with all the other bosses before that date. *Before 22nd August, it could target shapes and players below level 15. *On 23rd August, it was balanced. The balance lowered its Movement Speed and recoil significantly and increased its Bullet Speed, Penetration, and Damage exponentially. *Before 24th August, it was not targeted by the Base Drones. Trivia *It is the fourth AI-controlled boss in the game. *It is currently the fastest and most aggressive boss in the game. *The Fallen Booster is the first boss to fire bullets instead of using drones, it is also the only boss to use Barrels, as the Defender uses Auto Turrets. *The Fallen Booster is the second gray tank after the "Mysterious Group" Dominator. *Its name alludes to its appearance of being undead. *A Level 45 tank with 5 or more points in Movement Speed can outrun this boss. *The only way to see an idle movement of The Fallen Booster is by going in Sandbox. One has to be a Necromancer under Level 15 and “steal” all polygons. **Tip: The player must do this before it spawns, or it might never give the player the last polygon, it will lock the target (each square), and even if the player turns it into its drone before it gets destroyed, it will continue to attack it. **When it is idle, it will not fire any bullets and slowly roam around the arena. *The Fallen Booster, along with the Fallen Overlord is the only boss that can destroy polygons. *it is the only boss which does not use either traps or drones Gallery Fallen Booster.png|Close upshot of the Fallen Booster Fallen Booster notification.png|Spawn notification FallenboosterChase.png|A Booster being chased by a Fallen Booster Image-1.jpg|Many Tanks on the red team attacking the Fallen Booster Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 4.01.31 PM.png|The Fallen Booster on low health dominator kill fallen booster.png|Notification saying that the Fallen Booster has been Defeated by a Dominator RfYu251.png|A Fallen Booster attacking another tank Fallen Booster Transparent.png|A Fallen Booster. Booster (1).jpg|Another image of the Fallen Booster. Category:Diep.io